Not So Secret Romance
by Tess Cavanaugh
Summary: Benerica, Ethara later in. My first FanFic post EVER. Sorry if it's awkward! I'll post more if it's loved.
1. Chapter 1

**MONDAY MORNING, ETHAN'S POV**

"Hey! Ethan!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned to see Benny waving at me. I waved back, and he jogged over. "Hey." He said again.

"Uh, hi." I said as we started walking into the school building.

"You okay, man?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, it's just that you avoided me all weekend and-"

Benny cut me off. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was…" He drifted off. I glanced up at him. Benny, of all people, was blushing and smiling dreamily. He seemed to realize my existence again and grew stony-faced. "I have to go see someone about… homework." He patted me on the shoulder. "See you." With that, he crossed in front of me and walked down the other hall.

What was wrong with him? Blushing, smiling, missing Jacuzzi Time Machine? And, horror of horrors, telling bad lies? I shook my head and went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST FRIDAY NIGHT, BENNY'S POV**

My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was Ethan. Again.

WHERE R U? The text said.

CANT COME 2NITE. SORRY. I replied. I hit send and dropped the phone back in my pocket. I looked up and glanced across the empty school parking lot. I sighed, wondering when she would get here.

Suddenly, I felt two hand cover my eyes. "Guess who?" Someone breathed in my ear. I jumped forward and spun around, scared, even though I already knew who it was.

"Damn it, Erica! You've got to stop doing that!" I shouted. Erica laughed.

"Sorry, Ben." She smiled, stepping closer to me. "How's your geek-" She stopped, glancing at my stony expression. "How's Ethan?"

I smiled at the fact that she stopped calling Ethan a geek. _For me. _"Probably pissed that I'm blowing him off."

Erica slipped her arms around my neck. "Tell him it's for a good cause," she whispered, causing me to shiver.

I still couldn't believe that Erica, the hottest girl I knew, insisted on seeing me. The geek she'd always ignored.

"I have a question." I said, twirling her blonde hair in my fingers.

"Hmm?" She had her head against my chest, eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Two, actually. One, why do you like me?"

I saw her smile. "Because when you're not hitting on all the girls in school, you're sweet and romantic. And, pretty hot."

I smiled. "I'd always thought you hated me. And now-"

Erica pressed a finger to my lips. "Shhh…" Hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**MONDAY AT SCHOOL, SARAH'S POV**

"Ethan!" I called after Benny walked away. I walked quickly down the hall and grabbed his shoulder. He froze. "Vision?" I asked. He turned around.

"No, you scared me. What's up?" He said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Erica's been blowing me off since Friday. We usually walk to chem lab together, and since you're in our class, I was wondering if you'd walk with me." My words fell out faster and faster as I finished talking.

Ethan blushed. "Okay."

"Great," I smiled, then spun around to head to chem.

"Benny's been blowing me off too," Ethan said as we walked. His hands were still in his pockets, and he was looking at the floor. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, maybe they're secretly dating."

"Erica? And _Benny_?" I laughed. "For a nerd you can be pretty funny."


	4. Chapter 4

**MONDAY AFTER SCHOOL, BENNY'S POV**

"Erica? Erica?" I called quietly, stretching out her name. The teachers met after school on Mondays, and I didn't intend on getting detention for disrupting their meeting. I turned around and looked for her, backing down the hall.

"Hey!" Someone snapped angrily. I turned around, afraid to see the person I just bumped in to.

He was tall. That's all I really noticed before he punched me in the jaw.

While I was lying on the ground, I heard him storm off. "Erica…" I murmured again. I closed my eyes, putting my hands on my stomach. Yeah, I was being dramatic. But my face hurt, and it was good excuse to take a nap. Suddenly, two soft hands were next to my own on my stomach.

"Oh, Ben, are you okay? I feel so bad. I heard you calling, but I was turning in my English paper late- you have abs?"

I laughed. "Help me up." Erica stood and grabbed my hand, yanking me up.

"Benny, I feel so bad! I just-" She put her hands on my cheeks and leaned in, kissing my jawline on the left side of my face. She pulled back and looked at me.

"So, I know Sarah's at Ethan's tonight, and we've been blowing both of them off. So if you wanted to, we could go…" Erica looked at me.

I sighed happily. "You're perfect." Erica blinked at my words, then pressed her lips to mine. I brought my hands to her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Someone's going to see us…" I breathed.

"I don't care," She replied.

**ETHAN'S POV**

"Sarah, help me find Benny." I said after chemistry ended. Erica had bolted the second class ended. Sarah sighed as she dropped the last of her books in her bag.

"Help me find Erica after?" She asked. I nodded. "She had an English paper she was turning in late," Sarah explained as she led me towards the English wing.

I stepped in line with her. "And I don't know where -whoa." We had just reached the end of the hall, and the sight around the corner made me freeze.

"What?" Sarah hissed, peeking around the corner. "Oh my gosh!" She grabbed my backpack and yanked my back around the corner.

"Benny and Erica are secretly dating!" I blurted. "What do we do?"

"Bust them," Sarah said. She grabbed my hand. In a second, we were around the corner and standing in front of Benny and Erica.

"Benny?" I asked. Making sure it wasn't Evil Benny, back from the toilet. Or an otherwise impaired version of him.

He pulled away from Erica, sighing. "That's my name." He turned to look at me.

"Oh, well. Were you done sucking face, or should we leave?" Sarah said.

"Hey, Ethan," Erica asked, ignoring Sarah. "Um, can me and Benny still come to the thing at your house?"

"Thing?" I asked.

"With Sarah. Or…" Something dawned on Erica. Her eyes widened. "If it's a date, I'm sorry. I'll make Benny take me to the movies."

"What?" Benny said, at the same time Sarah said, "It actually is a date."

I looked at her incredulously. "It is?"

"Yes, Ethan." She looked at the same shocked look on Benny's face. "I just love my Ethan!" She gushed falsely. "Gotta go." She grabbed my hand again, pulling my away with vampire speed.

"Sarah, what -"

"Shut up, or I'll bite you."

Well, okay.


End file.
